DESDE QUE LLEGASTE
by kori de grayson 6399
Summary: Síntesis: Kori Anders una estudiante de 17 años no cree en el amor debido a que cuando tenía 6 años su padre las abandono, Kori era maltratada por su mama una alcolica que se suicidó por ser abandonada por su esposo, Kori quedo sola en el mundo hasta que una señora buena y rica la adopto pasando kori de ser una niña pobre y sin amigos a una rica y popular ella tiene un lema "AMAR E
1. Chapter 1

_Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen (lamentablemente) _

_Síntesis: Kori Anders una estudiante de 17 años no cree en el amor debido a que cuando tenía 6 años su padre las abandono, Kori era maltratada por su mama una alcolica que se suicidó por ser abandonada por su esposo, Kori quedo sola en el mundo hasta que una señora buena y rica la adopto pasando kori de ser una niña pobre y sin amigos a una rica y popular ella tiene un lema "AMAR ES DESTRUIR Y SER AMADO ES SER DESTRUIDO" pero todo eso cambia cuando conoce a Dick Grayson un chico de intercambio que hará todo lo posible para que kori cambie de opinión hacerca del amor_


	2. Chapter 2

Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen (lamentablemente) pero la historia si

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la casa de kori una pequeña de apenas 6 años de edad de pelo color rojo largo y lacio hasta media espalda, delgadita, de tez blanca y unos ojos verde esmeralda, sus papas se la pasaban discutiendo siempre, su madre no le presta ni la más mínima atención, kori ya estaba arta su madre la maltrataba y su padre no se la pasaba en casa ya que trabajaba todo el día para conseguir el dinero para pagar la renta de la casa y para los gastos de la escuela de kori, ella no tenía ningún amigo intentaba hablar con todos pero siempre que queria hablar con ellos todos la despreciaban y la trataban mal.

Eran las 9:30 de la noche cuando el padre de kori llega a la casa

Papa de kori: Ya llegue- dijo un señor como de unos 35 años de edad caminando hacia la sala cuando ve a su esposa-deja ya de beber-dijo mientras le arrebataba una botella de tequila

Mama de kori: Sólo un trago más-dijo una señora de aproximadamente 30 años de edad completamente borracha

Papa de kori: Mientras yo me la paso trabajando para poderle dar un mejor futuro a mi hija tu te la pasas bebiendo, es ese el ejemplo que le quieres dar a kori-dijo muy molesto el hombre

Mama de kori: KORI,KORI siempre kori por esa maldita niña me dejaste de amar-decía la mujer muy enojada y borracha-ojale y se muera para volver a ser felices como lo éramos antes de que esa mocosa naciera

Papa de kori:Eso no sucederá-dijo el hombre arto de su esposa-te deje de amar desde el día que te emborrachaste y te vi golpeando a nuestra hija

Mama de kori:Se lo merecía,ESA MOCOSA ES LA CAUSANTE DE QUE YA NO ME AMES-grito la mujer con rabia-no se cómo no la aborte cuando pude

Papa de kori:CÁLLATE-le grito el hombre a su esposa-como puedes decir eso de nuestra propia hija y si te deje de amar fue por que le pagaste a kori y te la pasas borracha

Mama de kori:VES COMO TE IMPORTA MÁS ELLA QUE YO, TU PROPIA ESPOSA-dijo gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo

Papa de kori:Claro que me importa es mi hija y mientras trabajo no se cómo la trates-dijo el hombre a la mujer-Pero cuando logre conseguir el divorcio me iré de esta casa-dijo por ultimo para irse a su habitacion

Mama de kori: Todo por culpa de kori-dijo la mujer-TODO POR SU CULPA-dijo para pararse del sillón e ir tomar más tequila

Mientras en un cuarto no muy lejos de la sala se encontraba una pequeña de 6 años de edad en un rincón del cuarto cubriendose sus oidos por que no quería escuchar la discusión de sus padres.

Papa de kori: kori ya llegue-dijo mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija

Kori: Por que gritaban tanto era por mi culpa-dijo la pequeña pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos

Papa de kori: nunca pienses eso-le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas-si nos peleamos nunca pienses que fue tu culpa

Kori: pero mama se la pasa diciéndome que por mi culpa ya no la quieres-le dijo kori a su papa mientras nuevas lágrimas se apoderaban de sus hermosos ojos verdes

Papa de kori:no le hagas caso a tu mama-le dijo nuevamente limpiándole las lagrimas-bueno es hora de dormir que duermas bien-dijo dándole un besito de buenas noches en la frente

Kori:si papi hasta mañana-le dijo abrazándolo y regresandole el bes

Papa de kori:que descanses-dijo mientras apagaba la luz

Despues de eso no se escucho nada kori se había quedado profundamente dormida en su camita pero algo no sabía de que esa era la última vez de que vería a su papa.

CONTINUARA...

bueno este es mi primer fic y esta en progreso, ya lo habia publicado en otro foro asi que espero que les guste


End file.
